Midnight Confessions
by lil miss meiling
Summary: when the digidestined all go on a camping trip, will it provide the perfect chance for ken and daisuke to get all their feelings out? ...yep! Hehe, chapter 1 of 2 or 3. It's my first Daiken fic so I hope it's okay


Author's note: I know I'm not done with my HP fic, but I've had this terrible need to write either a Daiken or Takouji fic for a while now, but I decided on Daiken first, then maybe later on I'll write a Takouji. This is my first boy/boy fic, so I hope it comes out okay ^.^ Read and review, and tips are always welcome hehe. By the way…Warning, will all people who are against boy/boy relationships please use the back button to save yourselves now. Thank you!

Midnight Confessions- Chapter One

It was a beautiful morning in Odaiba. The sun was shining brightly in sky providing those down below with a feeling of warmth. Cars drove down the busy streets where every few minutes traffic stopped allowing people to cross. Yes, everything seemed to be going wonderfully. However, inside a medium sized apartment was a room containing a not so happy boy.

With cinnamon brown hair and deep brown eyes a boy of 15 was tossing and turning in his bed, doing everything in his power to get back to sleep. Sunlight poured in his room through the window opposite him and he was definitely not succeeding in blocking it out. A pillow covered his head as he groaned in annoyance. "All I wanted was a couple more minutes," he mumbled as he flopped out of bed. Slowly, he carried himself over to the window and shut the blinds. With the sunlight gone he smiled, but before he could make it back to his bed he collapsed on the floor and laid there, staring up at the ceiling and waited for sleep take overcome him once more. Taking a glance to his side he noticed a small brown teddy bear lying on the floor under his bed and smiled as he pulled it from the bed and hugged it smiling

After a few minutes it seemed as though getting back to sleep would be impossible so he reluctantly got up and headed towards the bathroom. 'I need to wake up…,' he thought to himself as a yawn escaped his lips. As he came closer to the bathroom he sighed and could hear his sister chatting away to herself as she usually did in the morning. "Jun…get out of the bathroom," he said sleepily and yawning in between.

The tall, brown haired girl poked her head out for just a minute before throwing one of her death glares at him "Go away, I'm busy," she stated simply as she closed the door again and this time began singing one of the songs from Matt's band.

The exhausted boy sighed and banged on the door again. "Jun…get out of the bathroom," he repeated. After about five more times of being ignored he couldn't stand it anymore. "Jun, if you get out I'll talk to Takeru about getting Yamato to take you out somewhere," he said in a tempting voice.

Simply hearing Yamato's name was enough to grab her attention. Her head appeared outside the door once more as she gave him a suspicious look. Hiding his hand behind his back the younger brother promised he would do this and waited until Jun had made her way out of the bathroom before he ran in and stuck out his tongue at her right before shutting it completely and pushing in the lock. In the hallway Jun was fuming. 

Once left in piece Daisuke grasped the handles of the shower and turned it on, quickly slipping off his clothes to get in. As the water send a feeling of warmth through him he also began to slowly feel more awake. After about fifteen minutes he finished and pulled a towel from the closet to wrap around him. Stopping at the washing machine he pulled some clean clothes out of the dryer and continued back to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Pulling out what he intended to wear he slipped on some underwear and a pair of black pants. Deciding against the original green sweater he had planned on wearing he began digging through the pile of clean clothes that now was sprawled on the floor. Finally he pulled a gray turtle neck sweater over his head that Ken had given him for Christmas last year. Ken…just the thought of him made him smile. 

'Ken Ichijouji…my best friend, my only true friend,' he thought to himself. 'Sure, I've got the other dig destined who put up with me, but they don't know me, not really. After all, Ken was the only one who could see past my happy go lucky façade. The crest of kindness truly fit him perfectly. He was my shoulder to cry on, the person who was always there for me. The person that I laughed with or called with nothing in particular to talk about. He was…the best thing in my life. I mean…I love him.'

Daisuke frowned slightly at this thought, believing that it was a lost cause and that there was no way Ken could feel the same way. They were best friends, just best friends. For having the crest of courage, he certainly didn't show any when this subject surfaced. There was no way he could tell Ken how he felt and stand to be rejected. Besides, he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

After a few more minutes of pondering about Ken he finally left his room again and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As he reached the opening his sister glared at him, a glare in which if looks could truly kill, his friends would all be attending his funeral the following day. "Why…why was I cursed with a younger brother?" she said after letting out an exasperated sigh. "Why couldn't you be a girl?"

Daisuke shrugged and didn't bother to look at her but instead reached for the box of cereal that was on top of the counter. "If I were a girl, you'd have no one to talk to Yamato about, because I'd probably be going out with him. I bet I'd be a pretty attractive girl, much more than you anyway," he answered in an uninterested voice.

The older sibling walked over and lightly whacked him over the head. "That is so not true," she answered as she began retreating to her room. "Besides…I know soon I'll finally get my chance to go out with him, just you wait and see."

After eating a small breakfast Daisuke relocated himself in the living room and flopped onto the couch. With the television remote in his hand he began to flip through the stations until he found the channel playing one of his favorite anime reruns. Not too long later he fell asleep to the sounds of a baby powder commercial.

Meanwhile, a boy the same age as Daisuke, with blue hair and indigo eyes was walking down the street with a calm expression on his face. He smiled as the breeze picked up a bit and rushed across his face, blowing his hair back from his eyes. The boy wore a dark green sweater with a pair of faded black pants. Draped across his shoulder was a black messenger bag filled with clothes and other necessities for a person staying overnight somewhere.

Finally the boy reached his destination at the Motamiya residence. Trudging up the stairs he finally reached the apartment located on the third floor of the building. When place his hand on the door knob he realized it had been left unlocked and decided to let himself in. The sight which greeted him made him smile in adoration. Daisuke was sprawled over the couch sound asleep, with strands of his hair covering his eyes. 'He's wearing the sweater I got him too…' he thought to himself.

Shutting the door behind him and taking off his shoes, the blue haired teenager quietly made his way over to his friend and sat down beside the couch on which he lay. His heart pounding at the lack of distance between them he had to fight to keep control of his actions. Nothing would have made him happier than to be able to just once know what it would feel like to press his lips against the sleeping boy's. Just once to experience that heavenly feeling he knew that would come. Smiling at the thought he lightly brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen out of place. Not being able to bring himself to wake the boy he took out a book he had brought with him and sat down to read.

An hour later Daisuke finally began to stir. He slowly sat up and blinked a few times to try and get his vision to clear. A second later he realized that he was not alone, but that his best friend now was below him, leaning against the couch. "Ken…?" he murmured softly, still not fully awake. 

Ken gently laid his book down and looked up at Daisuke who seemed to still be questioning his presence which made Ken let out a small laugh. "Finally waking up I see. The door was unlocked when I got here so I let myself in. I hadn't expected to find you asleep though, so I just let myself and figured I'd let you sleep a while longer."

This made the cinnamon haired boy smile and a light blush crept across his cheeks. "Sorry about that…you could have woken me up," he replied stretching his arms. After a few minutes he swung his legs off the couch and pushed over a bit, motioning for Ken to take a seat on the couch, which he did. After a few minutes of silence Daisuke decided to break the ice. "So…what brings you here?" he asked curiously.

For a minute Ken simply stared at him with a blank expression but soon his lips curved into a smile and a small laugh escaped. "You mean, you really don't know?" he asked with complete curiosity. As his best friend gave him an unknowing look the blue haired teenager stood up and pointed at Daisuke as if to scold him. "Daisuke Motomiya (forgive me if it's spelled wrong L ). You should be ashamed of yourself." As the brown eyed boy frowned Ken smiled. "Silly, we're supposed to meet the others in the digital world today for our camping trip. We've been planning this for weeks now."

As the cinnamon haired boy began to take in the words of his friend his chocolate brown eyes lit up and he jumped from his seat on the couch. He ran past Ken and into his room, grabbing up random articles of clothing and shoving them in a bag. "I can't believe I forgot about that," he said more to himself than his friend who was now watching the boy in amusement. "What time do we have to be there?"

Glancing down at his watch Ken shook his head. "About 10 minutes ago," he replied simply. Not being able to stand watching his friend frantically shoving things in the overloaded backpack Ken grabbed Daisuke's wrist to make him stop. He felt his cheeks become warm and quickly shook his head as if that would make everything better. However, deep down he knew he had feelings beyond friendship for the boy in front of him and couldn't seem to let them go. "You need to calm down. I'm not even sure if you look at what you're packing anymore" he said looking down at the backpack. "Now, just relax and pack. It doesn't matter if we're late. Kay?" he said lightly tapping Daisuke's nose.

Smiling, Daisuke nodded in reply and went to move, only to realized that Ken was still holding on to his arm. The two boys both went red and turned away from each other hoping the other wouldn't notice, each too scared of admitting their true feelings. Finally, with his bag packed Daisuke yelled something back to his sister and the two friends headed out the door to meet the others.


End file.
